Inkjet printers create an image by depositing liquid ink upon a medium. Such inkjet printers typically include a printhead and a reservoir or source of ink. In a first known inkjet printer, both the printhead and the ink reservoir are provided as a single print cartridge which is scanned across a page during printing. In a second known inkjet printer, only the printhead is scanned across the page. The ink reservoir is located off-axis and provides liquid ink to the printheads through flexible tubing extending between the ink reservoir and the printheads. U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,155 illustrates one example of a printer having an off-axis ink supply.